Hokies
by Crowded Angels
Summary: Cal shows Virginia Tech team spirit. Maybe a little too much? #LietoMeLives!


They had decided on a lazy Saturday morning; hot coffees, the morning paper separated between the two of them and a distracted foot rub when she stretched out across the sofa, her feet on his lap.

Gillian looked behind her towards the door when the knocks sounded, "You expecting someone?"

She pulled her knees to her chest as he stood up and crossed the room, finding a delivery man on the doorstep. "Cal Lightman?"

Cal signed the small screen with some semblance of a signature and hefted the huge box into the room, closing the door with his foot before the delivery guy had uttered another word. Gillian rolled her eyes at his rudeness, placing her mug on the table and folding the newspaper next to it.

He surveyed the knee-high box and tried to decide the way to get it to the couch; a good kick and shove won the internal debate.

"More artefacts?" Gillian asked, though hoped otherwise from the battering the box had received. She watched with intrigue as she scooted up the couch so he didn't have to manoeuver it much further.

"Nope," he muttered, excitement tilting his voice as he pulled at the tape and tossed the receipt note and layer of tissue paper over his shoulder. Gillian batted them away and let them flutter to the floor as he pulled out a maroon sweatshirt and held it up to his chest, "Whaddya think?"

Gillian smiled, "Virginia Tech?"

"Em's officially going there as of yesterday," he dropped the sweatshirt into a pool between them, reaching into the box and lifting out tees, sweaters, jerseys, penant flags, baseball caps...

"Did you buy everything?" she laughed, trying to fold the items into a neat pile though it kept getting buried beneath more stuff.

"Gotta show school spirit, Gill."

She looked up to find a knitted hat on his head, maroon and orange braids dangling from his ears and the full face of the hokiebird mascot - a turkey – staring straight at her. "Oh my god!" she laughed, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

He flashed her a mock-hurt look, trying to not smile at her reaction, "I think it's very becoming, mesel'."

"Mmhmm, oh it is," she giggled again, "Emily's going to love it."

"Weird thing is, I think she will," he pulled out a maroon and orange almost-tartan cowboy hat and slid it onto Gillian's head.

"Go team?"

"You look ridiculous," he laughed.

"Well, orange isn't really my colour," she smiled. "The dark blue of Duke was a better option for complexion."

"Oh please, you can wear anything. Or nothing," he added with a wriggle of his eyebows, delving into the box again when her cheeks had sufficiently flushed.

"VTech's not a bad basketball team, actually. Duke's is better of course but..." she shrugged when he looked up to her. "Gotta show team spirit, right?"

He pulled his hand from the box, a giant foam finger pointing at her, "Are you mocking me?"

She surveyed the image before her, "Yes."

His lips tilted into a hint of a smile.

"You really think Em is going to wear any of this stuff?"

"Some. Most of it is just for my amusement - they stick the VT emblem on anything; the website is hilarious. Oh!" he dug through the box and grabbed the packing receipt when he couldn't find something. "Damnit, they were out of stock."

"What where?"

"I bought some VTech knickers."

"For Emily?"

"God no!" he shuddered at the very thought, before his eyes started with that well known twinkle. "I bought them for _you._"

"And that's not just a little bit inappropriate?" she laughed.

That twinkle turned into a smirk, "I was planning on being _a lot _inappropriate..."

"You have to stop doing that, y'know," she warned, leaving the couch as he tried to put the neat pile of items back into the box.

"What's that, love?"

She leant over and whispered into his ear, "Making promises you don't keep..."

Whiplash was a very real possibility with how quickly he spun around to see her stalking towards the bathroom.

He stood, cleared his throat and flicked one of the maroon-orange plaits around his neck before following her. "Go team."


End file.
